Dollhouse
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Chucky and Tiffany reminisce about their crappy childhood... Jumps from Chucky's POV to Tiffany's, so try to keep up! Song belongs to Melanie Martinez. Apology fic for my inactivity. Rated T for a little language.


_**Hey, look, it's that loser Missy! That Fanfiction author who forgot about us!**_

**Thanks for that, Alfred.**

**Hi guys! It's Missy, and I am here for two things.**

**One: to apologize for my extended absence from Fanfiction. I have not been busy, but Fanfiction seems to come at the bottom of my list of priorities right now. I got back from Egypt on Monday and decided to just get down to writing fanfics again. TheFabulousHeather, I am so so so so so sorry! I will do my absolute best to finish your requests before summer ends!**

**Two: to tell a story! Yay! And it's Child's Play! Double yay! And it's a songfic! Triple-fuck this. On with the show!**

**Missyclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing here, or the song. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

My name is Charles Lee Rahymeir.

And my name is Tiffany Valentine.

And our families are absolute poison.

My mom and dad are Joanne and Lukas Rahymeir. My mom's a bartender and my dad_ was _a builder, before he came home one day saying he "quit".

My mom and dad are Joanne and Lukas Rahymeir. My mom's a prostitute and my dad's a lazy, drunk bum who doesn't know the meaning of 'no'.

My mom and dad are Lisa and Arthur Valentine. My mom's an estate agent and my dad's a businessman. I have an older brother and sister who I don't get on with very well.

My mom and dad are Lisa and Arthur Valentine. My mom overworks and hates me and dad pays _too _much attention to me, if you know what I mean. I have a older brother and sister who both do drugs and dump their empty vodka bottles in my room.

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

When I go out, mom tells me to wear my best, comb my abnormally long hair for a ten year old boy and to smile a lot. So nobody thinks I'm being neglected and abused.

When I go out, my dad tells me to pull down the skirt he rucked up, because I look like a class-A whore if it's all crumpled and higher than it was before he got his hands on me.

And it works. Nobody suspects a thing from either of us. They walk past our houses and think, "Those Rahymeir/Valentine's, such a nice normal family."

_When you walk away, is when we really play_  
_You don't hear me when I say,_

"No, please, I didn't mean it- Dad, I'm sorry-I'M SORRY!"

"Daddy, it hurts, please stop! D-a-a-a-d-d-y-y-y!"

"Mom, why is your makeup running? Your eyeshadow is a different shade of blue, why have you got some runny lipstick on your legs?"

_"Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

I'll never forget the day my dad, Arthur, came home with a different lady when my mom was asleep. She was wearing too much makeup and her skirt could've fit me. When he saw me he made a funny face, like he'd just stepped in something nasty, and mumbled something bad. When I repeated it to mom, she told me not to lie. When dad heard me repeat it to mom, he locked himself and me in his bedroom after mom left for work. Derek and Hannah were with their friends.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

_Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

When family members and friends of the family come around, mom tells them how well I'm doing at school and how she's so proud of me. I love my mom. No matter how many times she has to leave me behind for work, she always comes back and gives me a hug. Sometimes I stay up late just to feel her warm arms around me.

Charles was lucky to have a family member that actually cared. My mom never hugged me, my dad did everything _but _hug me. When our family and friends came around, mom fixed her makeup and put on a nice sweater and was nice to everyone. Then when they left, her smile went away and she ate some little white, hard things. I went to Charles' house for dinner, his mom made lovely food. I never went hungry till she went to sleep forever.

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

Yeah, we took lots of pictures. Mom took pictures of me on my first day of school, me drawing and painting, that time she saved all her money to take me to the beach all the way in California, and then she took me to to see Elvis's house in Memphis. When we got home my dad made her eye a different colour and her arm went all funny.

My mom took pictures to keep up appearances. When people came around the house they always commented on how many nice family photos we had. At the city, eating ice cream at the pier, at parties. Fake smiles for a fake family

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)_

I remember when I met Tiffany. The first time I saw her I thought-no, _knew _she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I walked up to her in the playground and told her that.

I remember when I met Charles. The first time I saw him I thought, no, _knew _that he was going to take me away from the family-from-hell. He told me I looked like a princess and he wanted to marry me. We were only nine, so I said yes. He was my best friend and boyfriend right up until 1988, when IT happened.

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

We were both thirteen when I took Charles back to meet my family. My mom did the whole 'doting mother' act, saying Charles was very handsome-which he was- and we made a cute couple. She made a British meal, toad in the hole, and Charles ate every last morsel. He said it was almost as beautiful as me. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
_And forgets his infidelity._

My dad came in, I introduced him to Charles, and he did a painfully fake smile. He shook Charles' hand and said, "Hello, Charles, my name is Arthur." When it was time for Charles to go home, while he at the door getting his coat, my dad grabbed me by the wrist and whisked me around to face him. "That little prick will never be able to treat you the way I do. He's nothing. _You're mine, doll._"

_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_  
_Go back to being plastic._

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

The neighbourhood only found out about us after my Mom died. They heard the gunshot, Mrs Wilkins came knocking. She found me and Tiff huddled in a corner, bruised and battered. Tiff's skirt and blouse were ripped, most of my hair was torn out and my clothes were filthy. We must've looked pathetic. My mom was lying on the floor, her beautiful sapphire eyes glassy and unmoving. Blood covered the front of her shirt, bruises lined her arms. My dad lay across the room, the bulletwound in his head bleeding freshly. Mrs Wilkins called the cops and Social Services. The cops guessed it was a suicide/homicide. I let them. After all, it had been his hand that held the gun. I only held the wrist holding the hand holding the gun to his own stupid bastard head. I even put my finger over his to help him pull the trigger.

The cops took a look around Tiff's house and found unsuitable living conditions. She then told me she had been abused too. Verbally and in her father's case, sexually. They took us both to separate care homes, but we never lost contact. Soon, we were old enough to go out and meet each other again, and we were known as Hackensack's golden couple. At least until our names became the new faces of Bonnie and Clyde. When Tiff turned 16, I gave her a huge birthday present: her mother and father's death, live from the living room. She didn't cry, not until we went to see my mom's grave about eight months back. She gave me a whole bunch of shit there. But then she said I set her free, and she loved me. I guess that's okay, then.

Our families were poison...

But if they had been any different, Tiff and I might never have met.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,_

So it's because of that...

_I see things..._

We thank them every day.

_That nobody else sees_

* * *

**Aaaaaaand... finite incantatem! Took me one futhamuckin' hour! **

**So I've only just heard this song today. I thought it fit Chucky and Tiff perfectly, so this little goblin happened! Again, I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in stories! I haven't written anything since May! Gah!**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a review or favourite, it does help me grow as a writer!**

**If you haven't heard 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez yet, do go and listen! I heard the Nightcore version first. It's a really nice song! Depressing, but nice. Kind of like Tim Burton movies.**

**See ya!**

***TARDIS appears and Missy hops in and disappears***


End file.
